


killing it (can only make it worse)

by loljoeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loljoeno/pseuds/loljoeno
Summary: Jungwoo, Omega Prince of the Northern Isles, is to be wed to the Imperial Prince Yukhei of the Southern Wastelands, to put an end to a bloody and terrible war.The only problem? They hate each other.At least, they think they do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hullo hullo,  
> so this is exciting huh
> 
> just some clarification on the terminology used here:
> 
> Souty (Saw-dee): it's basically the nomenclature of the people (or things) from the Southern Wastelands specifically, to  
> differentiate from southern or southerner which would just apply to something in the south  
> Nord/Nordic: the same but for the Northern Isles uwu

Jungwoo, feeling beads of sweat drip down his back, shifted in his seat. His fur robes and cotton dress-shirt beginning to stick to his skin, as dread began to pool in his stomach. The air in the carriage, once cold and dry, began getting warmer, and the view behind the curtains and windows went from an endless tundra forest covered in snow and frost, to dry, eroded earth.

After five days of travel, going between long and boring boat-rides, to equally mundane carriage trips, they were beginning to enter the Southern territories.

Being the prince of the Northern Isles, Jungwoo never expected to actually go to the Southern Wastelands. A place with people so vile, that they murdered his great-great-great-grandfather, leading to hundreds of years of ongoing war. A place whose people had scorched the forests nearest to the mainland, and polluted the water surrounding the capital. A place where Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike walked around shirtless and pantless, with only thin veils to cover themselves.

Jungwoo shuttered, disregarding the increasing heat and wrapped his furs around himself tightly. Ever since he was born, he had been taught that Souties were nothing more than savages. And now he was expected to marry the Alpha son of the Emperor of the Southern Wastelands. How incredibly ironic.

Sighing, he leaned against the window of the carriage, feeling every bump and stutter that passed through it. He recalled his conversation with his parents, perhaps one of the worst he has ever had. How his Alpha mother had simply said it as if it were a mere comment on the weather as they dined one fateful night.

_"-Oh, and Jungwoo, you are to marry the Alpha heir of the Emperor of the Southern Wastelands in two months" had said the Alpha Queen, not yet looking up from the scroll in her hand as she continued to read the tidy scrawl written, before looking behind her to ask a servant to pour her more wine. The complete lack of importance she gave the words shocked the few people in the room, Jungwoo very much included._

_If it were not for the years of etiquette class Jungwoo had taken as a child, he would have surely choked on the wine he had been sipping at that moment. Instead, he answered as calmly as possible. Well, as calm as one can be when told they have to marry their sworn enemy._

_"I beg your pardon, your Majesty. May I ask you to repeat what you said?" He said, his voice coming out sounding breathless, as much as he tried to hide it. His eyes were trained on the Queen, who had yet to look up when he felt a soft hand take his. His Omega father looked at him with his usual warm eyes, "What your mother meant to say was, that, as an agreement to stop this horrid war, the Emperor of the South and her have decided to wed you and the heir to their throne. To form a secured, political tie." He explained, attempting to take away from the edge of his mother's words._

_His father's reassuring hand could not calm Jungwoo's racing mind, as he hurriedly looked between him and his mother. "But, your Highnesses, I can not- I am- Is this not too sudden? I-"_

_Finally, his mother looked up from the scroll, peering at Jungwoo over her thin-framed glasses, the room suddenly filling with the stuffy scent of dominating Alpha. Jungwoo immediately looked down at his lap, and his father pulled his hand away, the strong scent overpowering his soothing one. "Jungwoo, it seems you have forgotten your place." The prince in question felt himself tense up, eyes glued to his lip, trembling hands squeezing the fur-lining of his tunic. "We have been at war for more than one hundred years, child. It is a burden we can no longer withstand, and, if you have anything against the genuine possibility of peace, then I will not hesitate to throw you out on the streets to remind you of the war's torment." Jungwoo saw his father startle, and look up to stare at his Alpha. The Alpha Queen, on the other hand, remained unbothered._

_Jungwoo tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his hands gone numb with how hard he was squeezing the fabric. He knew that what his mother said should not be taken with a grain of salt. She had all the power to throw him out to the cold, winter streets, prince or not._

_"You will leave this land, and go South to marry the Souty Alpha as soon as possible, and that is final. Now, have I made myself clear?"_

_Jungwoo nodded slowly, eyes still trained downward. "Yes, your Majesty."_

_Minutes in silence passed after that, the only sounds coming from the tinkling of the silverware against the plates and the movement of the Alpha Queen's papers, only to be broken by Jungwoo, who's mind had yet to completely grasp the situation. "May I ask, who shall take the throne after my departure?" He asked slowly, fearing that any of his words would be used against him._

_His mother only hummed, "Your cousin Jisung, most likely."_

Perhaps that was what hurt him most; that _Jisung_ , a literal child, was deemed more worthy to rule than him. He was sure that they could have sent any noble Omega to the South, and yet they had chosen him. _'Must have been eager to get rid of their shameful, Omega heir. Their only heir, at that.'_ was a bitter thought that ran through his head daily.

His mind began to wander, as he tried to remember any positive information regarding his soon-to-be home, and forget the bitter memories of his old one, as he slowly started to fall asleep, when-

"-or Highness, _your Highness._ "

Jungwoo jumped, waking up from his reverie before running a hand through his blond hair and turning his attention to his advisor. "Yes, Doyoung?"

"Your scent has gotten quite strong, your Highness."

A blush began to spread on Jungwoo's cheeks, as he realised how easily he let himself go, allowing his distress to channel itself through scent and spread through the carriage. He could already see his parents shaking their head in disappointment.

The beta rolled his eyes, putting the parchment in his hand down on his lap, looking disapprovingly at Jungwoo. Doyoung was the Omega's personal servant. They had been attached from the hip since they had confirmed that the only heir to the Nordic crown was an Omega, and needed someone to be with him at every single second of the day. He was the son of his father's handmaid and had a long line of ancestors who were friendly with the Nordic Crown.

"I hope you are aware that if you space out like that in front of the Souty court, it could lead to more years of war." he said, before adding a reluctant _"your Highness"_ at the end, though it sounded more like a snide remark than an actual act of respect.

"Honestly, I think I would rather that then having to marry a Souty." Jungwoo replied and crossed his arms like a petulant child and pouted. Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the omega, "Do _not_ say that, Jungwoo. Millions have died, and, if you have not noticed, supplies are running out. We cannot withstand any more wars-"

"I know!" Jungwoo interjected quickly, his soft voice raising ever so slightly, realising how selfish his words were. "I know, Doyoung, believe me. And I'm sorry I said that." He mumbled, wiping the accumulating sweat on his neck, Doyoung almost instinctively passing him a handkerchief. "I'm just- I never imagined I would have to _marry_ someone I was raised to hate all my life." He said, squeezing the handkerchief.

He sighed, shoulders sagging. He took a deep breath and looked at Doyoung, who was staring in concern. "But! It is all for the good of the Isles! And perhaps the Souties are not as terrible as we've been told, right?" Doyoung shook his head, hiding a smile, and took Jungwoo's handkerchief out of the prince's pale hands. "Of course, your Highness."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Doyoung reading whatever was written on the parchment, and Jungwoo opting to lie down on his side of the carriage. Jungwoo occasionally breaking the silence to simply chat with the Beta. His mind continued to run in circles, having to remind himself continuously that this was all for the sake of his people, while watching from the window the scenery of the dry, grassy earth, progressively become more and more barren, eventually turning into simple sandy plains, skies getting darker and darker, until rays of oranges and yellows coated the once radiant blue skies, and an inky blackness began to make way for the nightly stars.

Jungwoo felt his eyes turn heavy, finally drooping shut, the torturous heat of the day finally cooling, allowing him to enjoy the constant bounce of the carriage lull him to sleep. It continued like that for two more hours, until the carriage came to a sudden halt, and Doyoung had to shake the young prince awake.

Jungwoo groaned, rubbing his tired eyes, "Oh- agh, what-" he yawned, "What happened, Do?"

The Beta's lips twitched at the nickname, something that Jungwoo would only call him if he was either half asleep or drunk. Doyoung helped Jungwoo sit up, hand reaching over to tidy his hair and then straighten his loose dress shirt's collar. "We are to sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we will be having a group of Imperial Guards accompany us as we enter the capital."

Jungwoo rubbed at his eyes, before looking blearily at his friend. "Oh. Have they set up the camps yet?"

The Beta nodded, opening the carriage's door before jumping out and extending his hand to the prince. "A few of the Imperial guards have already arrived, by the way. They have brought Souty carriages with them, for us to be able to pass with a bit more ease."

At that, Jungwoo perked up, and before taking his hand, he quickly fixed his furs, ignoring the increased heat, and smoothed down his dress shirt and pants. Suddenly, his hand shot up to his head. "Where is my crown?"

"In an ironwood box guarded by three guards nearby with the rest of your belongings and personals, your Highness," Doyoung said, moving his hand a bit to remind Jungwoo of its existence. The prince blinked. "Oh, yes, of course." He said, before finally taking Doyoungs hand and stepping out of the carriage.

The sky had turned fully dark, the only light coming from the fires made by some groups of guards. Some sat near the fire, clearly on break and enjoying a small dinner, while others stood protecting the filled carriages that had come along. The heat of the new land obviously had taken a toll on them, the iron plates which covered them head to toe practically cooked them alive during the day, and many had taken the headpiece off to get even the smallest amount of relief.

"There is an oasis nearby, so you can bathe now when there is little light." Jungwoo nodded, and soon found himself changed into a simple pair of silk robes, accompanied by a group of four Omega maids, and six Beta guards, as well as Doyoung following closeby. Even though the dark veil of the night covered Jungwoo, making it nearly impossible to actually _see_ any of Jungwoo's exposed skin, one could never be too careful.

He walked with a hand clutching tightly at the hem of his robe, and when they reached the oasis all the guards turned and surrounded the oasis, leaving Jungwoo to undress and be waited upon by his handmaidens.

As the maids rubbed different oils into his skin, and one poured water onto his head, Jungwoo sat in silence, as he contemplated. Tomorrow, he would meet his future Alpha. Tomorrow he would be glared at by the Souty court. Tomorrow, he would put an end to the war, which was all he truly cared about. A half hour passed before he was deemed ready and clean, his pale skin soft and scented, and his light brown hair sleek and smooth. 

Slowly he emerged from the water, being dried and then slipping into his sleeping robes. The guards were finally allowed to go back into their formation and Jungwoo was quickly escorted back into his tent, Doyoung always near.

It was when they had nearly reached the tent when Jungwoo caught wind of a nearby conversation. He soon realised that it was the Souty guards Doyoung had mentioned earlier.

" -'swear, his ass was whiter than a-"

"I can't imagine how tight he must-"

"The Imperial Highness is one lucky bastard, having that sweet, virgin-"

Jungwoo felt his face burn with mortification, and his eyes sting with anger. He had never witnessed or heard anyone speaking of him in such a manner. He should have those men executed! But... It was as though he was the only one that heard such words.

No one reacted, only Doyoung, but all he did was send a bone-chilling glare to the group of Souty Alphas who had decided to congregate in such an uncouth fashion. It was then that Jungwoo came to the terrible realisation that they were in enemy territory. And, as far as anyone knew, that war was still not over; not until he was wed. At the moment, they were only at a ceasefire, but one wrong move and Jungwoo could easily be... killed.

Inside the stuffy tent was were Jungwoo took notice of the distressed and unhappy signals his scent was giving out. Finally, alone from prying eyes, (save for Doyoung, of course, who had sensed the Omega's distress, insisted on accompanying him until he fell asleep) Jungwoo allowed himself to collapse onto his bed, letting out a soft sigh.

"I wish to go home." Jungwoo said softly, rubbing at his eyes.

"I know, your Highness."

"The Alphas here are crude and disrespectful."

"Aren't they all?"

Jungwoo let himself smile at that, before turning over to stare at Doyoung, who was preparing Jungwoo's robes for the following day.

"I hope that... my new Alpha will like me."

Doyoung looked up at that, giving Jungwoo a mellow smile.

"How could he not? You are a sweetheart, your Highness."

* * *

 

 Part of Yukhei already hated his soon-to-be Omega.

When he was told that he would have to eventually have to mate with an Islic Omega to put an end to the war, he honestly couldn't complain. Hell, he'd heard that they were pretty hot, so he was more or less looking forward to it. It wasn't until Ten, his trustworthy Beta scribe, told him that he would have to marry the literal _Prince_ of the Isles.

Sure, he expected to have some sort of royal as his intended, perhaps a Duke or a Marquess or any other redundant rank used by the Nords. But to be told that he was given _the heir to the Islic throne?_ Now that was a whole different story. He already knew that all Northerners were pretentious snobs, even though they getting poorer by the second, but those who sat at the highest peak of their monarchy were probably on an entirely different level, and Yukehi wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with that.

But years of bloody and relentless war proved to be of great consequence, Yukhei had to admit. The once bustling and colourful cities of the South have turned barren and riddled with crime and poverty. The war had almost completely destroyed the South's economy, once thriving due to trade going up and new people coming. There was a time in which the South was called the capital of the world, where merchants of all sorts would arrive at the crowded streets of Soutie cities, and trade thrived and grew. But those days seemed to disappear the instant the Northern Isles began invading and burning down the already arid and unfertile lands of the South, with absolutely no reason, may he add.

Henceforth, Yukhei understood what he had to do. He would marry this omega, not out of his own desire, but only for his suffering people. A spiteful and almost savage part of him simply wanted the prince to arrive soon, if only to see him squirm under the scrutiny of, quite possibly, the entire Souty population.

Which lead him to today. Today the delegation from the Northern Isles would arrive at his palace. He wasn't quite sure at what time they would be arriving, but he knew he had to be up bright and early to prepare. His right-hand man, Kun, made sure of that. "Xuxi! Get up! Today's the big day!"

Kun yelled as he pulled the thin blankets off of Yukhei, only to grimace. "The day you knew I would be waking you up, is the day you decided to sleep naked. Thanks for that."

The Alpha snorted, cracking a tired eye open to peer over at the other Alpha, doing nothing to cover his modesty, "But Kuun~" he whined. "I need to show off my body somehow! I worked hard for it!"

Kun only grimaced in disgust, before throwing a tunic at Yukhei. "You show it off plenty. Walking around with nothing but a loincloth half the time."

Yukhei let out a bark of laughter at that.

"But I! To my _everlasting_ , joy, must remind you that Nords are awfully _prudish_ when it comes to shows of skin, so no showing off today, Yukhei." At the mention of the Nords, Yukhei's crooked grin was immediately wiped off his face.

He groaned, and begrudgingly but on the stuffy tunic Kun had given him. After a while of arguing with Kun, he finally left the comfort of his own room, only to be greeted by a great surprise.

 _Everyone_ had tunics on. Albeit, they were short and thin due to the heat, but usually, guards and such simply wore leather skirt-like loincloths that reached their knees and occasionally an assortment of chainmail covering their chests.

It was surprising to see such little skin shown, especially with the high temperatures.

Yukhei was _already_ annoyed with the Northern Prince.

Finally, he reached the dining hall, where he was met once again by fully clothed palace staff and Imperial family members, whom all dined together, as strange as it was.

Huffing, he went over to a less crowded table and sat next to his dear friend Mark.

"Oh, wow, Mark! This is the first time I've seen your chest covered!" Yukhei exclaimed as he grabbed a plateful of the corn tortilla at the centre of the table. The boy question simply rolled his eyes, "

'Could say the same to you." Mark was the son of the palace cook and had become friends with Yukhei at a young age. Mostly because Yukhei would sneak into the kitchen to get a second serving of dessert, and Mark would help him get it in exchange for a share.

They sat in comfortable silence before Mark nudged his side. "So? How do you feel? Ready, to deal with some bratty Omega for the rest of your life?"

Yukhei grumbled at that, leaning his head on his palm. "Don't get me started, dude. Like, I'll try to be as nice as possible, but if he starts whining, I'll- Well, I'd probably just ignore him or something, but yeah. Not happy."

Mark hummed, "I guess, but at least he's pretty. You'll have cute kids."

Gagging, Yukhei hit Marks shoulder, "Ew. Dude. Don't talk about having kids yet, damn." He shuttered at the prospect of having kids already, he was only 19 for Pete's sake! "And anyway, how do you even know he's pretty?"

"I was snooping around in Ten's quarters and saw a portrait they sent if him." The omega answered, shrugging.

" _Wait, wait, wait._ You've seen my Omega, _before_ me?! Why did they even send that? And why haven't I seen it?" Yukhei exclaimed, scandalized.

Mark snorted, "Chill, man. They probably sent it so your dad could approve of his looks, I guess. I don't know why you haven't seen it, though. Half the staff has."

Yukhei let out another scandalized screech. "What!? Mark, you have to show me now!" Mark opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a booming voice at the entrance of the hall.

"Yukhei! Ten is literally going to have you sacrificed if you don't go to him right now!"

Shit. "Shit!"

Yukhei bolted upwards and ran back to the entrance, only giving Mark a pat on the back as a goodbye. He heard some of the guards laugh and hoot, and he felt himself smile sheepishly when he reached Winwin, his cousin, who had oh so kindly informed him of Ten's wrath.

"Hey, man! Where's Ten?"

Shrugging, Winwin crossed his arms, "He's was near the temple." He replied, "He said something about you being late to an important meeting or something."

Yukhei's eyes widened, realisation dawning upon him much too late. He shouted a quick 'thank you' before running off to the Central Temple as quickly as possible.

He had completely forgotten about the meeting his father wanted to have with him, Ten and Taeyong, something about how to act and what not to say. A conversation they should have had with him a month ago, but never came to completion. And now, only a few hours before the Nords' arrival was he going to be told what to do. How lovely.

He had beads of sweat rolling down his back by the time he got to the large acropolis-like temple that sat at the top of the grass-covered hill near the palace. It was a huge estate, and one of the few glories that the Souties still had that hasn't been destroyed by the war.

His run turned into a light jog, and when he reached the centre, where he saw his father, Ten and Taeyong waiting, he began to walk.

"Hey, guys."He greeted sheepishly, a hand going up to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. "Sorry I'm late."

His father stared at him, unimpressed, with his arms crossed. Ten had the same expression painted on his face. Taeyong was the only one with even a glimmer of fondness showing. He was still glaring though.

The Alpha Emperor was the first to speak, "Yukhei, the Nords will be arriving in five hours. In the next three, Taeyong and Ten will be teaching you all the etiquette you need to not accidentally trigger more years of war. For the last two, you will be getting ready. Understood?"

Yukhei made a face, "I guess, but why do I need to use three hours just to learn ' _etiquette_ '." He said, emphasising 'etiquette' with air quotations. Ten gave him an 'Are you kidding me right now?' face.

"You do realise that Nordic culture is basically a complete opposite to ours? You could be executed for addressing the Queen incorrectly." Ten replied, and Taeyong nodded. "This really isn't the time to take any chances, Yukhei," he added, putting a hand on the Alpha in question's shoulder.

Yukhei looked down to the ground. They were right. He would suck it up, and just do it. For the good of his suffering people. And also because he didn't want to embarrass himself. He looked back up, nodding, and turned to stare at his father, who was watching patiently.

"Okay, yeah. Let's do this."

.

("Oh my stars, can we not do this!?"

Ten rolled his eyes, kicking Yukhei's shin, making him kneel down. "Yukhei. Just do it."

"But it's humiliating!" He exclaimed, rubbing at his sore shin, and stood up wobbly.

"It's one of the most important forms of greeting a Nordic Omega, Xuxi." Taeyong called, from where he sat on the bench.

For the last two hours, they had been 'studying' Nordic culture in the Temple courtyard. And Yukhei had never felt more tired and sick of learning. The Nords were quite possibly the most complicated people to live, with long and convoluted greetings and annoying titles that were of utmost importance.

"Just do it one more time, please." Ten pleaded, looking at Yukhei with tired eyes.

With a suffering sigh, Yukhei leaned back down in front of Ten, who was looking mildly irritated. He leaned on one knee, his left arm going behind his back, and his right arm went forward. He twisted his hand in some awkward manner, before taking Ten's hand in his own.

He (quite reluctantly) placed a kiss on the knuckle of his pointer finger, and then another one on the knuckle of his pinky finger, before reciting almost robotically what Taeyong had drilled into his brain. "I thank the Moon and Winter's Snow for the grace of the presence of a... a... um-"

"Of a blesséd Omega of the Kim Clan." Taeyong drawled. Yukhei let out a loud groan, collapsing to the ground in defeat.

"I kissed Ten's nasty hands for nothing!"

Ten only kicked him on the side as a response.)

.

* * *

 

Jungwoo was tired and annoyed for various reasons.

He was tired because he barely managed to sleep, what with the stuffy warmth of tent and the howl of laughter he knew belonged to the Souties that had arrived. He was irritated due to the fact that said Souties could not keep it down. Even though they were supposed to be helping him and his guards reach the palace discreetly, they were seemingly making as much noise as possible. Jungwoo had never seen such a lack of organization in guards, and several times did he scent the spikes of angry pheromones coming from his own guards whenever the Souties would be particularly loud.

The Omega had managed to doze off a couple of times, but his comfort was much more limited, seeing as he was supposed to arrive pristine and tidy after five hours of non-stop travel, Jungwoo was limited to sleeping only upright, and many times did Doyoung wake him up to quickly wipe off the sweat forming at his forehead and neck.

That was another thing; the heat. It had become increasingly hot, and by the fourth hour, it had become borderline unbearable. Jungwoo was not sure if he would be able to survive any form of a tour around the area once he arrived, feeling as though he would faint if not cooled down after a second of walking. Jungwoo supposed it was fortunate that by the time they will have arrived, the sun will be going down, and so would the heat.

Passing through towns and cities also proved to be a complete hassle. Yes, they had switched carriages to appear more unassuming, but the Nordic guards' complete contrast with the Souties' was a noticeable one. Snow white skin (though, many had turned red during the trip) going against the tan, sun-kissed skin that dominated the Souty population.

Many townsfolk took notice of this, some shouting words of hatred and anger, others going as far as to attempt to assault the Nords guarding. Though there were the rare cases in which Jungwoo heard cries of gleeful relief, some crying that the war was over, and he was reminded once again why he was putting up with all of this.

But after hours of this suffering, Jungwoo felt the carriage come to a sudden halt.

He stole a glance over to Doyoung, who had moved the window's drape aside by only a fraction and was peering out of it, calculating as always. "Are- Have we arrived, Doyoung?" The Beta turned, looking at Jungwoo with an unreadable expression.

"We have, your Highness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its been a month  
> oops  
> in all honesty, though, I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm not really good at using my time properly and just haven't been able to sit down and write, but I hope you enjoy this update! <3

Yukhei scratched at the itchy cuffs of his dress shirt, not used to the full coverage they provided. His pants, dark and lined with gold and purple patterns along the seams, were also a cause to his discomfort, as they made small drops of sweat run down his usually fresh and free thighs.

Him, along with his father, High Priest Taeil, and Taeyong all stood in front of the palace, waiting for what seemed like hours. He was told that the Nordic delegation was only a few minutes away, and yet the sun was already beginning to set, and the bright stars began to show themselves against the darkening backdrop of the sky at dusk.

Even the long lines of guards that surrounded the palace entry we're beginning to become more restless as time went by, though, that could be due to the added layer of clothes they were made wear.

But just as Yukhei was going to turn and complain to Taeyong, the sound of horses galloping and carriages thumping on the dirt road could be heard from a distance. His back straightened immediately, and he felt his heart begin to thump erratically in his chest, as realisation began to dawn upon him.

He watched from his spot at the top of the staircase leading to the palace, as pure white horses trotted through the sandy roads of the South. Guards, both Souty and Nordic surrounded the dozens of carriages coming in, but one, in particular, stood out. The largest and most guarded carriage arrived first, with four horses leading it.

Anticipation ran through Yukhei's veins as his heart began to thump erratically in his chest. The time had come; the Nords had arrived, and with them, his soon-to-be mate. Yukhei felt a shiver go up his spine at the mere thought of it.

Finally, as if years had passed, the carriages came to a halt, the biggest one stopping right at the middle of the staircase. Two coachmen, dressed in heavy furs and red in the face, gracefully walked up to the door. A Royal General soon appeared as well, her voice booming through the busy streets and palace, the constant murmuring coming to a hushed silence.

"All bow to his Highness, the Omega Prince of the Northen Isles!"

Yukhei swallowed the lump in his throat but soon felt a light punch to his side from Taeyong, only to realise he was the only one yet to bow. Even from so high up, he could still hear the creaking of the carriage door opening and was unable to stop his curiosity from getting the best of him, as his eyes wandered forward, looking at the scene below through his bangs.

The Omega Prince of the Northern Isles was  _there_. Standing in all his pale glory, back straight, head lifted high and shoulders squared. At the top of a heap of perfectly styled blonde hair sat a delicate silver crown, that looked as if it were made of cobwebs. The Prince had an almost uncanny amount of layers on, with a silk dress shirt, covered by a pale blue vest, lined with silvers and greens, accompanied by a long black skirt that went from his waist down to the sand covered ground. And on top of it all was a thick fur coat, with an arctic fox's head and tail at the neck. 

Overall, a completely unnecessary amount of clothes.

But,  _damn,_ was the prince beautiful.

After the prince made some intricate hand movement before doing a well-practised curtsy, he slowly began taking steps forward. Behind him stood another man, tall, pale-faced with raven hair and a serious face. Yukhei watched in mild fascination the Nords' movements, all seeming deliberate and calculated.

The Souty Emperor rose from his bow when the prince, along with a few members of his court and guards arrived at the top of the stairs. 

"Omega Prince Jungwoo of the Northern Isles," his father's voice boomed throughout the temple, and echoed along the roads of the town just below, "The Imperial Family of the South graciously welcome you to our land and palace, in the hopes that this treacherous war shall end."

Yukhei peered from behind his father, watching as the omega's eyes remained trained on the ground. "Of course, your Imperial Majesty," the omega's voice, while soft, held an incredible amount of authority and self-assurance, especially for an omega, "The Nordic Court, as well as the people, have grown sick and tired of this war, and our only wish is to see it end, through whatever means possible."

The Emperor nodded his head in response, before moving to the side and extending an arm, putting Yukhei in a figurative spotlight.

"This is my son, the Crown Alpha Prince, Yukhei, your betrothed."

Yukhei felt himself freeze, his eyes growing wide. That was it? Just like that, he was being introduced to the person he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life. He had expected something more grandiose, but he supposed that that had never been the Souty way. 

The prince was standing in front of him expectantly, watching him with calculating eyes. Yukhei blinked a few times, before realising he had stayed silent for longer than necessary, he quickly sprang into action. 

Going on one knee, and doing the intricate hand movements he had practised, he carefully took the omega's hand, which felt incredibly soft, before putting soft kisses on specific parts of his hand. Yukhei felt the looks of shock and confusion of the Souties in the crowd below and the guards lining the palace.

These meeting rituals and courtship dances simply... did not exist in Souty culture, and frankly, Yukhei understood the bewilderment. It all seemed so vain. But nonetheless, Yukhei recited the most important part of this courting dance.

"I thank the Moon and Winter's Snow for the grace of the presence of a blesséd Omega of the Kim Clan."

He could practically feel Taeyong's sigh of relief. The Omega prince nodded his head, seeming pleased with the show of respect, and finally retracted his hand. Yukhei allowed his eyes to wander a bit, noticing just how close he was to the prince. His eyes were a pretty shade of brown, with little gold shimmers appearing here and there. Not a single blemish showed on the prince's face, and Yukhei quietly wondered whether or not he used makeup.

The prince continued to stare at him, and Yukhei couldn't help but feel like he was being judged.

A sudden clap broke the two prince's out of their staring contest, as Taeil slowly approached the two. 

"Your Highness," he said, giving the Omega prince a warm smile, " You have been travelling for a long time, and I am sure you are tired. Tomorrow you shall continue with your courtship, but for now, please allow us to lead you and your delegation to your respective sleeping quarters."

"Yes, thank you very much, sir..?" said the Omega, voice still soft and practically inaudible.

"Taeil, High Priest of the Moon, your Highness."

And with that, the Omega Prince was slowly escorted into the Palace walls, the hoards of people in the towns below cheering, as they soon caught word of the reason of the Nordic visit.

 _'Perhaps the war is finally over for them'_ , Yukhei though solemnly, _'but it seems as if a new battle is just starting for me.'_

 

* * *

 

Jungwoo let out a soft sigh, hands running through his freshly washed hair, as he stood just outside the glass door leading to a balcony outside his room. His room was quite a nice one, quite different from his room at home, but similarities were present.

It lacked the dark wood beams that lined the walls, holding a high brick roof, instead replaced by walls of limestone, littered with small marking and drawings, that Jungwoo could only assume held a mystic meaning.

The windows were open, with only thin, silky curtains separating him from the outside world, in contrast to the thick glass that protected him from the numbing cold at home.

But for all its differences, it had a soft bed, a large wood desk, and a personal bathroom, much like his old room, and, truthfully, was more than what Jungwoo expected.

His room, as a whole, was quite nice. When he had returned from his bath, the servants had finished placing all his belongings in the room. Chests upon chests of small trinkets and mementoes he had accumulated over the years filled the darkened corners of the rooms.

Yet, he couldn't help the feeling of being so out of place in this foreign land, regardless of its similarities.

Slowly, he walked up to a smaller chest, which had been placed on the small wooden table next to his bed. He grabbed a pouch that had been placed next to it. Doyoung had told him that virtually all the keys of each chest were in there. Who decided to put them there? Jungwoo did not know. But he did know exactly which key he was looking for, and after fishing around for a minute or so, he pulled out a tiny, copper key.

Smiling, he bent down, pushing the key into the small chest's keyhole, turning it a few times, before hearing a soft 'click'. 

Rising, he grabbed the top of the chest, pushing it back, revealing an old plush rabbit.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Omega grabbed the rabbit, being careful with some of the seams that a coming apart, and brought it up to his face, breathing in the scent that was practically embedded in it.

The calming scent of pines and evergreens washed over him, and Jungwoo couldn't help the stinging in his eyes as the urge to run back home flooded through his every vessel.

Doyoung had told him that whenever he began feeling homesick or sad, to step outside and take a breath, and remind himself what he was doing and for who. Though, the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to step outside and be hit by the characteristically warm air of the South, only to remind him more of just how far away he was from his home.

And today, so hectic and long and dreary, that the fact that he met his fiance was only an afterthought only stressed him out more. But, who could forget his fiance? Jungwoo felt heat rise to his cheeks, as he remembered the handsome Alpha prince.

Imperial Prince Yukhei. Tall, taller than Jungwoo even, which surprised him a bit. He was told that Souties were short, and Jungwoo himself was quite tall for an Omega.

Jungwoo remembered suppressing a small shiver when the prince's soft lips (Jungwoo didn't understand how he kept them so soft in this dry heat) pressed against his hand.

But his mind was too clouded, too frazzled, to think about the warm feeling in his stomach when the Alpha prince looked at him. He needed something, anything to distract himself of the present, the future. All he longed for was in the past, though.

Hesitantly, he placed the stuffed animal back into the chest, closing it and locking it.

Dressed only in a thin, short nightgown (though it seemed more like a shirt since it barely reached his mid-thigh), he pushed the balcony door open, and slowly walked out.

The sun had set a few hours ago, and in the dead of night, Jungwoo couldn't be bothered to cover himself. His bare feet felt foreign on the rough ground of the ceramic tiling of the balcony, as he watched the desert's night sky.

It was quite beautiful, to be honest. Back home, he rarely saw the night sky, his windows either too fogged up or the sky was too cloudy. But here, the sky was painted with splashed of purples, light blues and greens, stars, big and small, sparkling and decorating the already beautiful backdrop.

Jungwoo could get used to this.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, feeling as though all his pent-up stress slowly left him.

"I thought Nordic Omegas weren't supposed to show skin."

Jungwoo felt his breath catch at his throat, and for a second he thought his neck would break with how fast he turned it to the source of his interruption.

There he was. The Alpha prince, leaning against the railing of the balcony next to his, head cocked to the side with a cheeky smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Jungwoo felt mortification rise within him, as well as anger. How dare this Alpha disrespect him so.

Cheeks burning, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, Jungwoo turned completely, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You have no right to address me in such a disrespectful manner, your Highness!"

The Alpha blinked, shocked. But Jungwoo found that hard to believe. What other reaction did he think he would have to such a rude disruption of his privacy. 

"Uh- sorry! I just found it surprising that you would just walk around with your ass out!"

Jungwoo felt as though the colour was drained from his face, a hand going down and pulling his gown at the hems, trying to get as much coverage as possible.

Deciding it was futile trying to talk to such a disrespectful person, Jungwoo turned on his heel, pulled the door open and, without another word, stomped inside.

An hour later, while lying in bed, he came to the horrid realisation that the man who had completely disregarded his comfort was, indeed, his fiance.

 

* * *

 

"I think I really fucked up, Kun." Yukhei moaned, arms open and stretched as Kun finished buttoning his shirt.

Kun rolled his eyes, "The sun has barely risen, Xuxi,  _how_ have you already fucked up?"

Yukhei recalled that night, only a few hours ago, where, in a fit of nerves and a lack of head to mouth filter, he had managed to not only come off as an asshole but also managed to enrage the one person that was actually supposed to like him.

Of course, not wanting to alarm his friend, Yukhei gave him a very watered down version of the story, with vague descriptions of the conversation held, as well as the exact state of the Omega prince.

"So, basically, you managed to offend the prince on his first night here," Kun said, back turned to Yukhei as he looked for a bejewelled broach to put on his sash.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Finally, Kun turned to face the Alpha. For a second, Yukhei thought Kun was going to give him a long, excessive speech of how he should learn to hold his tongue, but instead, he was met with Kun's reassuring smile.

"Listen, Xuxi, all you have to do is be a little bit more chill, you know? You're a really sweet guy, and I'm sure he's a lot nicer than he seems, so just give it time."

Yukhei felt his shoulders droop a bit, feeling a lot more relaxed than before. Kun finished pinning on the amethyst and sapphire broaches onto the deep red sash Yukhei was sporting.

"Thanks, Kun."

The shorter Alpha smiled at him, "Of course, Xuxi."

An hour later, all of Kun's words of comfort seemingly disappeared from Yukhei's memory as he sat at a long table, in which only his father sat, with one more empty seat. Normally, Yukhei would eat in the dining hall, along with everyone else. Class division in the palace wasn't really a thing. Soldiers ate among the priests, farmers ate with the cooks, and Yukhei would usually eat with his friends, who ranged from gardeners to generals.

But today, Yukhei and his father sat in a separate room, usually used to deal with private Imperial affairs, that was turned into a dining room. Yukhei felt incredibly uncomfortable as he looked at people who he considered his friends standing in the corners of the room, holding pitchers and plates.

Just as Yukhei was going to ask his father if he could leave and eat with everyone else, there was a knock on the large door.

One of the servants hurried over, and quietly opened it, revealing the Nordic Prince, in all of his glory.

Today, he wore much simpler robes, with minimal embroidery and fur-lining. He was still covered from head to toe though. 

Slowly, the prince walked closer tot he table, his Beta...servant? (Yukhei was still not one hundred per cent sure what he was) walked behind him, calculating eyes seemingly analyzing every aspect of the room.

"Good morning, your Majesty," said the Omega Prince, bowing his head, "I apologize for our tardiness, we had difficulty navigating through your palace."

Yukhei watched his father interact with the Prince. His voice much softer, now that it wasn't filled with surprise and anger. Suddenly, memories of that night flooded Yukhei's mind, and he couldn't help a small blush from rising on his cheeks as he thought of the Omega's long, pale legs, his pretty thighs, his-

"-Yukhei shall give you a tour of the palace, to allow both of you to get acquainted before the wedding."

The Alpha in question's head shot up to look at his father, before looking at the Prince who had taken a seat in front of him. "Uh, yes," he stuttered out, "that's the plan."

The Emperor hummed, watching his son with calculating eyes. After a few seconds, his attention was once again turned to the Nordic Prince. The Omega was quietly cutting his meal, with his back perfectly straight, and his shoulders back. Yukhei felt mildly weirded out by just how practised everything the Omega did seem to be.

"Just to inform you, Prince Jungwoo, but us Souties usual eat and dine in more public spaces," Yukhei's father said, interrupting the stuffy silence that had overtaken the room, "But do not worry, my son will make sure to do anything in his power to keep you as comfortable as possible."

The Omega Prince prince didn't respond at first, wordlessly wiping his face with a cloth, before setting it down, looking at Yukehi dead in the eyes. "I will believe it when I see it."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the meal had been an awkward affair, and Yukhei felt rather offended when his father had snorted at what the Omega said.

Currently, he was waiting outside of the said Prince's room, who apparently couldn't get a tour of the palace without changing or something. Sighing, Yukhei stretched his arms, dreading the uncomfortable conversations that were inevitably coming. The sound of laughter interrupted his brooding, and when he turned to see the owners of such laughter, he was faced with two of his good friends.

"Yuta! Johnny! What are you guys doing here?"

Yuta gave him a blinding smile, before patting him on the back, "Looking for you, actually!" He said.

Yukhei looked at him questioningly, "What for?"

Suddenly, another pair of arms, wrapped around him, as Johnny leaned on him, "We were gonna go sparring, and were wondering if you wanted to come?"

A large smile graced Yukhei's face, before remembering that he had a job to do. His smile dropped. 

"Damn, I can't today," He groaned, "I'm showing the Nordic Prince around."

The two other Alphas shared a mischevious look. Yuta smirked, " _Ah~_ I get now. Sorry, sorry, don't let us interrupt."

Yukhei's brows furrowed, confused. "What do you mean?"

Johnny answered this time, "Don't worry, Yukhei, we get it. It's completely natural, wanting to get to know your mate."

Yukhei recoiled, completely scandalized, "Can you guys not?! Get your minds out of the gutter, assholes-!" 

Yuta and Johnny laughed loudly, and before long, a friendly brawl broke out. Yukhei ended on the floor, as he pulled on Yuta's hair, who had Johnny in a headlock.

The door to the Omega Prince's room opened, revealing him looking pretty much the same as during the morning, but this time, his head was decorated with a beautiful silver headpiece, similar to his crown, but much more intricate, with little diamonds and crystals.

The Alpha's froze, eyes comically wide. Yukhei was the first to respond, quickly pushing the other two away and standing up. He gave the Omega a sheepish smile, "Uh, sorry. We can- we can go now."

The Omega opened his mouth, about to respond, but Yuta quickly interjected.

"I deeply apologize, your Highness," He said, bowing low, with an arm behind him, but his sneaky smile never leaving his face. 

He looked back up at the Omega, who was staring at him with both surprise and amusement. "Allow me to introduce myself, your Highness," Yuta continued, boldly taking the Omega's hand in his, "My name is Yuta Nakamoto, Ambassador to the Western Valley Nation, and my friend over here is Imperial General Youngho, though, someone of _your_ calibre may call him Johnny."

With that, he placed a soft kiss on the Omega's pale hand. The Prince only stared at him, but amusement was clear on his face.

Yukhei watched incredulously, eyes wide in disbelief, and a strange sense of jealousy pooled in the pit of his stomach, and something inside him snapped.

A low growl ripped from his throat, and Yuta froze, quickly retracting himself from the Omega, who also stared at him in shock.

"Get away from my Omega, Yuta."

Yuta stared at him, before his mischievous smile came, back. Raising his hands in defeat, he nodded, "Of course, your Highness, don't let us interrupt."

Yukhei glared at him as he slowly sauntered over to Johnny. Just as he thought that they were leaving for good, Yuta turned to look at the Omega Prince, "It was lovely meeting you, your Highness."

The pale Prince threw him a small smile in response, mirth gleaming in his eyes, "Likewise, sir Ambassador."

The couple watched in silence as the two Alphas walked away, their cackles turning faint until it was silent once again.

"You did not need to do that, you know."

Yukhei jumped, his head turning to stare at the Prince. He felt himself blush, realising that he let himself act like a complete, hormone-ridden fool. Again.

"Sorry, your Highness, I just-"

The prince's hand went up, effectively silencing him. "Listen. We are supposed to mates one day, for the good of our peoples," He started, his dark eyes boring holes into Yukhei's, "But do not assume that I will easily submit to you,  _Alpha_."

Yukhei's mouth opened and closed comically, trying to find the right thing to say, but the Nordic Prince simply went on.

"And don't think I have forgotten your actions towards me last night."

Without another word, the Nordic Prince walked down the hall, leaving Yukhei blinking wildly, trying to digest what happened.

This was not the submissive, soft-spoken Omega Prince that introduced himself yesterday to his father. This was not the weak, annoying Omega that was described in Souty tales. This Omega Prince was... intense.

And part of Yukhei liked it.

But Yukhei was interrupted from his reverie all too soon.

"Well, aren't you supposed to show me around?"

Yukhei rapidly gained his senses, walking over (though it was more of a jog) to the Omega.

Perhaps this would be more entertaining than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well they finally met!!  
> i hope you all enjoyed that uwu i didn't proofread it oops but oh well
> 
> in the next chapter, there will be a lot more character development and relationship development soo be excited for that!

**Author's Note:**

> well that took me about three months to write lol but I'm happy with it. I'm not quite sure when I'll update again, but I already have part of the next chapter written and I promise it will be much more interesting than this one~
> 
> other than that, kudos and comments are much appreciated, and any sort of feedback means the world to me!


End file.
